Ahvokun
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Kurioshi is an freelanced assassin. One of is victims is an contract of the Dark Brotherhood and for this he is been hunted by an powerfull assassin of the brotherhood. And this Dark Brother is no-one less than Dragonborn. Can Kurioshi escape him?
1. Brendon

Mir gehört nichts bis auf Kurioshi. Sämtliche Orte, Namen und Begebenheiten fallen ihren rechtmäßigen Eigentümern zu. Wie immer also.

Vielen Dank an **Cosmodius** für's Betalesen!

Kurioshi ist eigentlich ein RPG-Charakter, den ich für ein RPG entworfen habe, das momentan auf World of Fantasy läuft (das RPG ist für nicht angemeldete Benutzer nicht einsehbar). Irgendwie hab ich ihn aber doch recht bald lieb gewonnen und wollte ihn nicht dort "verkommen" lassen. Da ich ohnehin schon seit Jahren (seit ich Skyrim spiele, um genau zu sein, was seit Weihnachten 2011 der Fall ist) eine FF zu diesem Spiel schreiben wollte, aber nie genau wusste, wie ich das anstellen sollte ohne die üblichen Verdächtigen (Dovahkiin, Hauptstory, Bürgerkrieg etc.) aufzugreifen, wurde bis jetzt nichts daraus. Bis Kurioshi kam *gg*  
Nächster Vermerk: Ich spiele das Spiel auf Englisch. Dass ich es das letzte Mal auf Deutsch spielte, ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Daher seht es bitte nach, wenn u.U. nicht alles genauso bezeichnet wird wie im Spiel, da ich die deutschen Namen nicht mehr weiß.

.

.

.

Tamriel war in tiefste Nacht gefallen. Alles schlief, Jarl, Edelmann, Bürger, Bettler. Vermeidlich. Denn in dunkelster Stunde kommt das hervor, welches das Licht scheut, Dinge, die im Verborgenen bleiben sollten und die niemand erfahren durfte.  
Kurioshi gehörte zu jenen Geheimnissen, die das Tageslicht nicht bescheinen sollte. Er war ein Assassine, einer der wenigen, die nicht für die Bruderschaft agierten, sondern auf eigene Faust mordeten. Das Leben als eigenständig handelnder Auftragsmörder war zwar nicht immer leicht, doch Kurioshi wusste, wie er sich durchzuschlagen hatte. So lange er nur kleine Fische an Land zog und die Auftragsziele der Dunklen Bruderschaft mied, lebte es sich durchaus recht gut, wenn man nicht allzu hohe Ansprüche hatte. Bis jetzt.  
Den Auftrag, den Statthalter Ondolemar zu ermorden, anzunehmen, war zwar vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen, doch er brauchte das Geld. In letzter Zeit schien die Bruderschaft wieder erstarkt zu sein und ihm gingen mehr und mehr die Aufträge aus. Man wandte sich in Skyrim wieder lieber an die Mutter der Nacht und ihre Kinder, wenn man eine Person tot sehen wollte, statt an ihn.  
Obgleich es riskant war, hatte er den Auftrag Ogmunds dennoch angenommen. Die Ambitionen seiner Klienten waren ihm unwichtig, nur das Geld in ihren Börsen zählte. Und Ogmund hatte gut gezahlt, noch besser sogar, als Kurioshi androhte, diesen Auftrag abzulehnen. Er schien sehr versessen darauf, den Thalmor tot zu sehen, und Kurioshi war daran gelegen, seinen Kunden nicht zu enttäuschen; darauf baute all sein Erfolg auf, auf seinen Ruf als verlässlichen Auftragsmörder.  
Markarth lag still und schlafend da, eine steinerne Diva der verschollenen Dwemer, vor Äonen in den Fels des Berges geschlagen. Seid Madanach und seine Abgeschworenen aus den Cidhna-Minen geflohen waren, hatte sich das Klima in der Stadt verändert. Man war ängstlicher und vorsichtiger. Für Kurioshi machte das seine Arbeit nicht gerade leichter. Zwar würde er nun des Nachts keinen wandernden Zivilisten begegnen, doch die Wachen waren dafür nur umso aufmerksamer. Leise und ungesehen wie ein Schatten würde er sein müssen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte und am Ende noch ihn mit dem kommenden Mord in Verbindung bringen würde. Vor allem deswegen, weil er nicht über die Stadtmauern hatte klettern können.  
Er hatte Blut, seine Stute, am Abend seiner Ankunft in den Ställen vor den Stadttoren gelassen und hatte die Maske des reisenden Abenteuers aufgelegt, wie er es gern hielt, um unauffällig Städte zu betreten. Dann hatte er sich im Gasthaus Silber-Blut eingemietet und dort seine Arbeit begonnen. Man hörte sich um, stellte die eine oder andere Frage und beobachtete die Leute um Umfeld des Zielobjektes. Langsam aber sicher pirschte er sich so näher an sein Opfer heran.  
Nun, drei Nächte später, war er bereit zum Zuschlagen. Mit dem Vorwand, einige Geschäfte mit dem Schmied von Festung Unterstein tätigen zu wollen, hatte er sich in die Festung stehlen können. Wie schnell doch manchmal Kleider Leute machten. Kurioshi erstaunte es immer wieder, wie oberflächlich viele Menschen und Mer doch waren, nur weil er die verschlissene Lederkleidung eines Abenteurers trug, glaubte ihm jeder sofort, er wäre solch ein Vagabund.  
Sobald er die Festung betreten hatte, legte er seine Verkleidung ab und hüllte sich in seine schwarze Kluft. Eine Kapuze hüllte sein Gesicht in Schatten und sein schwarzes Tuch vor Mund und Nase verbarg seine Züge. Niemand würde ihn nun noch erkennen. Die Kleidung des Abenteurers verschwand in irgendeiner unauffälligen Ecke, er würde sie nicht mehr benötigen.  
Nun begann seine eigentliche Arbeit: sich ungesehen an den Wachen vorbei zu Ondolemar schleichen und ihn ungesehen töten.  
Im Prinzip war es ihm egal, wer unter seinem Dolch endete: Thalmor oder Priester von Talos, Jarl oder Bauer. Hauptsache die Bezahlung stimmte. Zugegebener Maßen hätte er niemals den Kaiser ermordet, das war allein Sache der Dunklen Bruderschaft gewesen. In gewisser Weise zollte er dem unbekannten Täter seinen Respekt; auch wenn die Bruderschaft beinahe an diesem Auftrag zugrunde gegangen wäre, so war sie aus der Asche ihrer Zuflucht doch weitaus stärker wieder auferstanden. Zu seinem Leidwesen, dem ihn nun die Aufträge ausgingen.  
Die Festung war gut bewacht, es gab nur wenige Orte für ihn, an denen er sich verstecken konnte. Leise und schnell musste er sein, doch darin war er ein Meister.  
Lautlos schlich er an den Wänden entlang, immer darauf achtend, das Licht der Fackeln zu meiden und im Schatten zu bleiben. Er war geduldig und beobachtete die Wege der Wachen genau, um im rechten Moment an ihnen vorbei zur nächsten Deckung zu huschen. Meter um Meter pirschte er sich langsam näher an seine Beute.  
Er wusste: Ondolemar aß spät zu Abend, war ein leidenschaftlicher Koch und bereitete sich gern selbst das Essen zu. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Kurioshi. Eine leichte Prise extra Würze in der Suppe würde dem Elfen sicher gut tun… Giftanschläge waren Kurioshis Spezialgebiet. Sie waren sauber und hinterließen keine Spuren. Kurioshi ging kein persönliches Risiko ein, da er nicht nah an sein Opfer heran musste, denn das wollte er dieses Mal um jeden Preis vermeiden; Ondolemar wurde nachgesagt, dass er ein mächtiger Zauberer selbst unter den Altmer war.  
Ungesehen erreiche er die Gemächer seiner Beute. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, all seine Sinne geschärft. Doch es schien, dass so schnell niemand ihn stören würde. Er spähte durch das Schlüsselloch in Ondolemars Räumlichkeiten. Er erkannte einen kleinen im Halbschatten liegenden Flur, der Altmer stand weiter hinten an einem Herd und rührte in einem Topf.  
Der Assassine machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen und hatte es schnell und leise aufgebrochen. Flink huschte er in den Flur und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann wartete er in den Schatten, bis sich eine Möglichkeit zum Zuschlagen ergab.  
Er musste nicht lange warten. Kurze Zeit später verließ Ondolemar pfeifend den Raum, wahrscheinlich, um etwas aus seinem Vorratskeller zu holen. Kurioshi nutzte diese Gelegenheit für sich. Kaum war der Thalmor außer Sicht, huschte er voran und fischte eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Den Inhalt, ein weißes Pülverchen, schüttete er in die Pilzsuppe, die sich Ondolemar zubereitete. Wie praktisch, jeder würde denken, der Elf habe sich eine Pilzvergiftung zugezogen… Dann zog sich Kurioshi in die Schatten zurück.  
Wenig später kehrte der Altmer wieder und schnitt einige geschälte und gewaschene Kartoffeln in die Suppe. Er rührte einige Male, probierte von der Suppe und hatte damit sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Zufrieden verschwand Kurioshi ungesehen vom Ort des Geschehens. Er brauchte nicht zu warten, bis der Elf röchelnd mit Schaum vor dem Mund zusammenbrach, denn er wusste, dass die Dosis in jedem Fall tödlich war.  
Er entkam auf demselben Weg, den er gekommen war. Doch gerade, als er in einer Mauernische eine Patrouille der Wache abpasste, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Noch war er nicht allzu weit gekommen und hatte die Tür zu Ondolemars Heim im Blick. Er sah, wie sich jemand am Schloss zu schaffen machte.  
Mit Schrecken erkannte er die Rüstung der Dunklen Bruderschaft.  
Die Thalmor hatten viele Gegner in Skyrim, jeder wusste das. Dummer Weise war auf diesen Thalmor nicht nur Kurioshi angesetzt, irgendwer hatte auch die Dunkle Bruderschaft angeheuert. Kurioshi befand sich in höchster Gefahr. Erkannte der Dunkle Bruder, dass ihm ein anderer Assassine zuvorgekommen war, würde er alles daran setzten, diesen unbekannten zur Strecke zu bringen. Kurioshi musste zusehen, dass er von hier verschwand.  
Der Dunkle Bruder hatte bemerkt, dass sich bereits jemand am Schloss zu schaffen gemacht hatte, und hatte nun wohl auch den sterbenden oder bereits schon toten Ondolemar ausgemacht. Kurioshi hörte ein wütendes Zischen und sah, wie sich goldene Augen suchend nach ihm umblickten.  
„Laas… Yah… Nir!", hörte er eine Stimme raunen.  
Kurioshi erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Herz hämmerte heftig gegen seine Brust und er spürte eine Angst wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Dieser Assassine dort durfte einfach nicht das Drachenblut sein!  
Der Blick der goldenen Augen blieb an ihm hängen und Kurioshi hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihn sahen. Ein leises Lachen drang an seine Ohren.  
Kurioshi rannte.

.

.

.

Ahvokun - Schattenjäger  
Brendon - Schemen  
Laas Yah Nir - Leben, Suche, Jagd (Auraflüsterer)


	2. Flucht

Kurioshi rannte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nun war ihm egal, ob er gesehen wurde oder nicht, denn es ging um sein nacktes Überleben. Er stieß Wachen und Diener aus dem Weg und stürmte Haken schlagend durch Festung Unterstein. Das Drachenblut jagte hinter ihm her.

„Wachen, zu mir! Ein Mörder!", rief der Mistkerl immer wieder.

Die Wachen sprangen darauf an, zogen die Schwerter und schlossen sich der Jagd an. Welch geschickter Schachzug es doch von diesem verlogenen Kerl war: Er verwischte seine eigenen Spuren und stellte jemand anderen als den Missetäter dar, kam gleichzeitig also fein aus dem Schneider und holte die Lorbeeren ein.

„Bleib stehen, du Mistkerl!"

„Wir reißen dich in Stücke!"

Kurioshi stieß die Festungstore auf und stürmte hinaus. Flink wie ein Wiesel kletterte er die erstbeste Hauswand empor und rannte über die Dächer weiter. Die Wachen konnten ihm hier nicht folgen und mussten sich mit den Straßen begnügen. Doch nun wurde auch die Stadtwache mobilisiert. Von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus auf dem Dach des Dibella-Tempels konnte Kurioshi sehr schnell ausmachen, das man bereits zu den Bogen griff. Er fluchte.

„Hab ich dich, kleiner Dieb!"

Kurioshi fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand der Dunkle Bruder. Er hatte das Tuch vor seinem Gesicht abgenommen und lächelte den konkurrierenden Assassinen böse an.

Sollte er jemals lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommen, so würde er dieses Gesicht nie mehr vergessen, das schwor sich Kurioshi. Dieser Mistkerl würde bluten!

Doch dafür musste er erst einmal lebend entkommen. Kurioshi wirbelte herum und rannte davon. Dovahkiin folgte ihm flink.

Die ersten Pfeile flogen, doch keiner traf Kurioshi. Geschickt und mit wirbelndem Mantel wich er aus. Eine wilde Hatz über die Dächer entbrannte, ein Spießrutenlauf auf Leben und Tod. Kurioshi nutzte alle Tricks und Kniffe, denen er habhaft werden konnte, und warf all sein Können und sein Geschick in die Waagschale. Wie ein Wiesel sprang er von Dach zu Dach, stieß Ziegel auf die Wachen unten auf der Straße und wechselte immer wieder die Richtung. Sein Ziel war die Stadtmauer. Dieses Mal würde er es wagen müssen, über sie zu klettern, hoffend, dass er es halbwegs schadlos überstehen würde.

Natürlich war auch seinen Verfolgern klar, was sein Ziel war, und sie trafen entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Kurioshi musste sich beeilen, wollte er noch eine minimale Möglichkeit auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht haben. Er würde nicht erst die Mauer emporklettern können, sondern musste von einem der Dachfirste direkt auf die Mauerkrone springen.

Wachen ausweichend und ausschaltend erkämpfte sich Kurioshi seinen Weg, jeden direkten Kontakt mit seinen Verfolgern vermeidend, denn im Nahkampf war er ihnen nicht gewachsen. Mal rannte er die Straße entlang, mal über die Dächer, alle Gegebenheiten Markarths für sich nutzend. Irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht von Dovahkiin oder den Wachen gefangen zu werden und sich dabei langsam seinem Ziel zu nähern.

Irgendwie hatte er es nach einer waghalsigen Hatz, bei der sich wohl die eine oder andere Wache den Hals gebrochen hatte, geschafft, die höchsten Dächer der Stadt zu erreichen. Doch der Dunkle Bruder war nicht so leicht abzuschütteln, stets war er dichtauf geblieben und hatte sogar mit dem einen oder anderen Zauber versucht, Kurioshi aufzuhalten. Flink wie ein Wiesel hatte dieser den heimtückischen Angriffen ausweichen können.

Wie er Zauberer hasste!

Nun jedoch sah sich Kurioshi einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Im halsbrecherischen Tempo war er über die Dächer der Stadt gerannt, doch plötzlich stand er an der letzten Dachkante. Schlitternd und mit rudernden Armen kam er zum Stehen. Ein Lachen war hinter ihm zu hören.

„Da ist mir die kleine Ratte am Ende doch in die Falle geraten", sagte Dovahkiin schadenfroh. Er lächelte böse.

Kurioshi blickte nur kurz über die Schulter, um zu sehen, wie sein Kontrahent am anderen Ende des Daches stand und nun langsam näher kam. Der freischaffende Assassine sah in den Abgrund zu seinen Füßen und dann zu der gegenüberliegenden Stadtmauer. Ein weiter Sprung über einen tiefen Abgrund. Aber lieber die Möglichkeit des Todes als der sichere Tod.

Er nahm nur kurz Anlauf und sprang dann mit aller Kraft, die in seinen Beinen war. Mit den Armen rudernd flog er für einen kurzen Moment durch die Luft und beinahe sah es so aus, als würde er abstürzen, doch dann bekamen seine Finger die Mauerkrone zu fassen. Hart stieß sein Körper gegen die Mauer, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er keuchte und merkte gleichzeitig, wie seine Finger allmählich den Griff verloren. Ein letztes Mal nahm er all seine Kräfte zusammen und zog sich mit einem Aufschrei hoch. Hinter ihm stieß Dovahkiin einen wütenden Ruf aus, als er sah, wie Kurioshi keuchend aber sicher auf der Mauerkrone stand.

Doch noch war er noch lange nicht aus dem Gröbsten heraus, noch musste er den Boden auf der anderen Seite der Mauer erreichen, und das möglichst schnell.

Wie der Wind jagte Kurioshi die Mauer entlang, geschickt allen Wachen ausweichend. Sein Ziel war das Torhaus, von wo aus er schnell den Boden zu erreichen hoffte, ohne noch eine waghalsige Kletterpartie riskieren zu müssen.

Rufe ertönten um ihn herum, Befehle wurden gebellt. Man wollte ihn um jeden Preis aufhalten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kurioshi, wie sein Kontrahent inmitten einer Gruppe Wachen stand und ihnen befahl. Schon eilten Männer zum Tor und begannen, es zu öffnen. Nun war höchste Eile geboten.

Beim Wachhaus schwang sich Kurioshi todesmutig über die Mauerkrone und ließ sich fallen. Seine Finger bekamen einen Vorsprung zu fassen und krallten sich mit aller Macht fest. Ein schmerzhafter Ruck ging durch seine Arme und er zischte. Für einen Moment ließ er sich hängen, doch dann schwang er die Beine und hechtete so zum nächsten Vorsprung etwas links unterhalb von ihm. Er schwebte in Lebensgefahr, das wusste er. Würde er auch nur einmal daneben greifen oder nicht fest genug zupacken, würde er sich bei einem Sturz aus dieser Höhe mindestens die Beine brechen. Doch egal, ob er den Sturz überleben würde oder nicht: tot wäre er dann allemal. Der Dunkle Bruder würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Kurioshi hatte der Dunklen Bruderschaft einen Auftrag gestohlen und Sithis verlangte dafür nach seinem Blut.

Kurioshi arbeitete schnell und höchst konzentriert. Sein Atem ging keuchend und in Stößen, denn mittlerweile verließen ihn allmählich die Kräfte. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hätte er es geschafft, ermunterte er sich selbst, während er gleichzeitig hörte, wie schwere Ketten rasselten und das Tor aufgestemmt wurde, welches über Nacht geschlossen worden war für den Fall, dass plötzlich Madanach oder Ulfric Sturmmantel vor der Stadt ständen.

Die letzten zwei Meter ließ sich Kurioshi fallen. Ein harter Stoß ging durch seine Beine und für einen kurzen Moment strauchelte er. Doch er hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Boden in einem Stück erreicht.

In dem Moment strömten die Wachen angeführt von Dovahkiin aus dem Tor.

Kurioshi hechtete vorwärts und rannte zu den Ställen. Pfeile flogen ihm hinterher, einer streifte ihn am Arm. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, doch er versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken.

Blut schien zu wittern, dass sie gebraucht wurde, denn sie wurde bereits unruhig in ihrer Box. Als sie ihren Herrn auf sich zustürmen sah, keilte sie aus und trat die Tür ein. Sie trabte hinaus. Kurioshi rannte zu ihr und schwang sich in einer Bewegung in den Sattel.

„Heya!" Er ließ die Zügel schnalzen.

Blut stieg, wieherte und stürmte dann im gestreckten Galopp davon.

Doch da hörte er das, was er die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.

„_OD… AH… VIING!_", schrie hinter ihm das Drachenblut in den Himmel.

Jeder wusste, dass dem Helden dieses Zeitalters die Drachen selbst hörig waren und dass er die Macht hatte, sie zu seiner Hilfe zu rufen. Kurioshi sah sich schon lichterloh im Drachenfeuer brennen.

Er blickte über seine Schulter zurück und sah, wie sein Gegner hinter ihm her rannte, viel zu schnell für einen Menschen. Die Wachen hatten die Verfolgung aufgegeben, als Kurioshi auf sein Pferd gesprungen war, doch Dovahkiin war nicht so leicht abzuschütteln.

Dann sah er in den Himmel. Ein fernes Brüllen war zu hören, ein Geräusch, das dieser Tage immer wieder vernommen wurde. Doch dieses Mal markierte es Kurioshis Ende.

Er hatte die Straße nach Norden in Richtung Einsamkeit genommen, denn er hoffte, seinen Verfolger in den Bergen abhängen zu können. Immer wieder stieß er seinem treuen Pferd die Fernen in die Flanken. Blut schnaubte widerwillig, doch schien die Stute zu ahnen, dass auch ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, denn sie gab alles, was ihr Körper leisten konnte.

„Los, mein Mädchen, lauf, lauf!", feuerte er sie an und es schien zu funktionieren.

Ein roter Lichtblitz fuhr zischend nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Kurioshi zuckte zusammen und sah erneut nach hinten. Was seine Augen da erblickten, lies sein Herz ein erneutes Mal stocken. Dovahkiin war noch immer hinter ihm her, doch in welch einer Gestalt!

Dies war des Rätsels Lösung. Der Held aller war nicht nur ein Dunkler Bruder, sondern weitaus Schlimmeres: ein Vampirfürst.

Welch Kräfte hatte Kurioshi da nur gegen sich aufgebracht? Dies war ein Gegner, der weit über seinem Können lag. Der Jäger war zur Beute geworden, das wusste Kurioshi in dem Moment, wo er die schreckliche Gestalt des Vampirfürsten erblickte. Sein Leben war verwirkt, der Dunkle Bruder würde alles daran setzten ihn zur Strecke zu bringen wie ein gemeines Tier. Denn nichts anderes war er für den Vampirfürsten.

Hart riss er Blut nach links, welche daraufhin einen Abhang hinaufstürmte und beinahe wie eine Gämse zwischen den Felsen entlangsprang. Das Pferd schnaubte schwer, doch es schaffte, was von ihm gefordert wurde.

Wieder ertönte das Brüllen, näher nun. Kurioshi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Dies war nicht irgendein wilder Drache, der allein sich selbst folgte, dies war der Drache des Drachenblutes.

_Nicht den Kopf verlieren, ruhig bleiben, so, wie du es gelernt hast…_

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Stute schien Kurioshis Angst zu wittern und wurde unruhig. Der Assassine hatte Schwierigkeiten sie ruhig zu halten.

Und dann war zu allem Übel der Drache da, ein rotes Ungetüm von gewaltigen Ausmaßen. Kurioshi kannte die Geschickte wie wohl jeder andere in Skyrim. Dovahkiin hatte Odahviing zur Drachenfeste in Weißlauf gerufen und ihm dort eine Falle gestellt. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich dessen Dienste erzwungen, ihn nach Skuldafn zu tragen. Nachdem das Drachenblut aus Sovngarde zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich Odahviing der Macht seiner Stimme unterworfen und folgte nun seinen Befehlen.

Mit donnernden Flügelschlägen zog Odahviing über ihn hinweg. Blut scheute und wieherte schrill.

„_Zu'u fent aam_", begrüßte Odahviing seinen Herrn mit einer Stimme, die wie Donnerhallen in den Bergen wiederhallte. „Ich bin Euch zu Diensten."

„Tötet ihn", hörte Kurioshi das Drachenblut befehlen.

„_Mu fen krif_", bestätigte Odahviing.

Bei dem Geruch des Drachen und dem Klang seiner Stimme ging Blut endgültig durch. Im wilden Galopp stürmte sie davon, während hinter ihnen Odahviing erneut in den Himmel stieg und sich dann auf seine Beute stürzte. Dovahkiin lachte, als er sich seines Opfers sicher war.

Kurioshi krallte sich mit aller Macht in die Mähne seines Pferdes und schmiegte sich fest an seinen Hals. Blut rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, Schaum stand ihr vor dem Maul. Der Assassine war nicht der schlechteste Reiter, doch nun fürchtete er auch aufgrund dieses Rittes um sein Leben.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis Odahviing heran war. Mit einem Kreischen zog er über seine Beute hinweg. Kurioshi duckte sich noch tiefer in den Sattel und doch spürte er, wie nur wenige Finger breit über ihm die Klauen des Drachen entlang zogen. Blut keilte aus und nahm eine scharfe Kurve. Das Pferd strauchelte, doch konnte es sich wieder fangen und stürmte weiter unbeirrt durch das steinige Gelände. Kurioshi hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über das Tier und konnte nur hoffen, sich weiterhin im Sattel zu halten.

Odahviing flog einen weiten Bogen und startete einen weiteren Angriff. Sein schreckliches, rot glühendes Maul war weit aufgerissen, seine Klauen vorgestreckt. Kurioshi riss in Panik an den Zügeln. Er war ein einfacher Mörder, kein verdammter Drachentöter. Das hier war kein Gegner für ihn, er war viel zu übermächtig.

Blut schien kaum zu bemerken, wie Kurioshi an den Zügeln riss, auch sie war völlig außer sich vor Panik. Wieder schlug sie einen Haken, als Odahviing heranflog und wieder konnten sie nur knapp dem Drachen ausweichen. Dieser brüllte im Zorn auf und erhellte den Himmel mit einer Flammengarbe.

Kurioshi glaubte, bei diesem Anblick völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so!

Blut strauchelte erneut. Ihr Reiter verlor bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung beinahe das Gleichgewicht und wäre aus dem Sattel geflogen, hätte er nicht noch die wehende Mähne des Pferdes zu fassen bekommen. Das Tier warf den Kopf zurück, brachte sich damit auf dem unebenen Untergrund nur noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht. Kurioshi sah sich schon mit zerschmetterten Knochen am Boden liegen, als Blut doch wieder ihren sicheren Tritt wiederfand. Auf die Pferde Himmelsrands war auch in solch unwegsamem Gelände Verlass. Und doch wusste Kurioshi, dass dieser Ritt nur allzu leicht mit einem tödlichen Sturz enden konnte.

„Brenne! Brenne!", rief irgendwo hinter ihm Dovahkiin. Seine Stimme klang fern, immerhin ihn schien Kurioshi zunächst los zu sein. Es hätte ihn doch sehr verwundert, wenn selbst ein Vampirfürst mit einem durchgegangenen Pferd würde mithalten können. Ein allzu großer Trost war dies nicht, als er den Himmel nach Odahviing absuchte und den Drachen ausmachte, wie er einen dritten Angriff flog. Und dieses Mal würde er Feuer speien.

Kurioshi glaubte nicht an die Acht, doch in diesem Moment, im Angesicht des feurigen Todes, flehte er dennoch zu Akatosh, dass er ihn verschonen möge.

Der dröhnende Flügelschlag wurde erneut lauter und lauter. Das Feuer loderte im Maul des Drachen. Er bog den Kopf zurück, seine Brust blähte sich. Und dann schrie er. Eine Feuerwalze schoss auf Reiter und Pferd zu, alles verschlingend, was in ihrem Weg war. Eine große Welle der Hitze ging ihr voraus.

Kurioshi rammte seinem Pferd immer wieder heftig die Fersen in die Flanken, um es noch weiter anzutreiben, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass dies noch möglich war. Auch Blut sah natürlich den feurigen Tod und verlor darüber völlig den Verstand. Sie machte einen Satz nach vorn und keilte gleichzeitig aus.

Wie durch ein Wunder streifte das Feuer sie nur und verschlag sie nicht. Es brannte dennoch wie die Höllen Oblivions. Kurioshi schrie auf und auch Blut wieherte schrill, ein unnatürlicher Schrei der Pein. Das Feuer hatte Kurioshi den Rücken und seinem Pferd die Kruppe versenkt. Die Verbrennungen waren nicht sofort tödlich, aber dennoch äußerst schmerzhaft und wahrscheinlich darüber hinaus nicht ungefährlich.

Blut bockte und vollführte einen irrwitzigen Tanz, als könne sie auf diese Weise die Schmerzen abschütteln. Dann stieg sie. Dabei jedoch trat sie auf einen losen Stein, rutschte aus und verlor nun doch das Gleichgewicht. Sie ruderte mit den Hufen in der Luft, doch konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie zur Seite kippte. Kurioshi schrie auf, als er den Boden viel zu schnell näher kommen sah.

Er flog aus dem Sattel, als sein Pferd hinten über kippte, und krachte äußerst schmerzhaft auf. Halb rutschte, halb fiel er einen steinigen Abhang hinab, schlug dabei immer wieder gegen Steine und schürfte sich die Haut an vielen Stellen bis aufs Fleisch ab. Neben ihm überschlug sich Blut mehrere Male, als sie ebenfalls den Abgang hinab stürzte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz. Ein grelles Licht. Und dann… nichts mehr.

Zu'u fent aam – Ich werde dienen. (Halb Wiki, halb aus dem Kontext erschlossen)  
Mu fen krif – Wir werden kämpfen.


	3. Auri-El der Vergessene

Rot und Schwarz. Blutroter Schmerz, grelle Pein. Das waren Kurioshis Träume. War er tot oder lebte er? War er im Himmel oder in Sithis' Hölle? Er war Schmerz, körperloser, willenloser Schmerz, ein kleines, bedeutungsloses Etwas im Nichts. War er wirklich einst ein Mensch gewesen? Hatte es einst ein Leben ohne diesen Schmerz gegeben?  
Kurioshi fiel durch ein dumpfes, endloses Nichts. Er fiel und fiel und fiel und kein Ende war in Sicht. War er vielleicht das Nichts, war er jene vollkommene Nicht-Existenz?  
Da erschien ein Licht in der Ferne, störende Existenz inmitten des Nichts. Neugierig geworden hielt Kurioshi darauf zu, um zu sehen, was dieses Licht verursachte. Je näher er kam, desto mehr bemerkte er einen Sog, der ihn auf das Licht zuzog. Bald schon konnte er sich dem Sog nicht mehr entziehen.  
Dann kam das Licht über ihn.  
Keuchend schlug Kurioshi die Augen auf, kniff sie aber sofort wieder mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, als grelles Tageslicht ihn blendete.  
„Ah, am Ende seid Ihr also doch noch erwacht", hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen. „Ich befürchtete schon, Ihr würdet mir unter der Hand wegsterben."  
Der Assassine stöhnte. Da waren sie wieder, die Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und glühte und wahrscheinlich hatte er darüber hinaus Fieber.  
„Wo bin ich?", krächzte er. Seine Lippen platzten auf, so trocken waren sie. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt.  
„Still, still. Ihr seid schwer verwundet, Ihr müsst ruhen", sagte die Stimme. „Ihr seid in Auri-Els Allerheiligstem im Vergessenen Tal weit im Norden Skyrims. Ich bin Ritter-Paladin Gelebor."  
Die Namen verwirrten ihn. Er hatte noch nie etwas von einem Auri-El gehört, wer sollte das sein? Und dieser andere Name, Gelebor, klang ebenfalls sonderbar. Elfisch, keine Frage, doch mit einem sonderbaren Beiklang. Nun vorsichtiger blinzelte er, bis sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten.  
Was er sah, war ein alter und in Teilen zerstörter Tempel oder jedenfalls vermutete der Assassine, dass es sich bei diesem Gebäude um einen Tempel handelte, wahrscheinlich jenes Allerheiligste, das dieser Gelebor erwähnt hatte. Doch die Architektur wirkte eigenartig, anders als alles, was er kannte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer – oder was – diesen Tempel erbaut haben könnte.  
Dann machte er Gelebor aus und seine Verwirrung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Gelebor sah aus wie ein Hochelf und doch auch wieder nicht. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und trotz der Kälte trug er nur eine ebenfalls weiße Rüstung von sonderbarer Schmiedeart.  
„Was?", krächzte er. Was ging hier nur vor sich?  
Gelebor kniete sich neben das Lager aus Fellen, auf dem Kurioshi gebettet war und reichte ihm einen Becher warmen Wassers. Dankbar nahm er das Trinken an. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob dieser sonderbare Elf ihn vielleicht vergiften wollte, denn würde er ihn tot sehen wollen, hätte er ihn sicher nicht erst hierher gebracht, sondern ihn sterbend in der Grube liegen gelassen, in die er mit Blut gestürzt war.  
Blut…  
„Mein Pferd…", sagte er.  
„Ich fand es mit gebrochenem Genick in der Grube, in die anscheinend mit ihm gestürzt seid", sagte Gelebor.  
Kurioshi glaubte, man zöge ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Blut war das einzige Wesen, die dem er sich jemals eine emotionale Bindung erlaubt hatte. All die Jahre war sie seine treue und einzige Gefährtin gewesen. Und nun war sie nicht mehr. Sprachlos starrte er Gelebor an.  
Der Elf schien zu merken, dass er nun lieber das Thema wechselte. „Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Euch schon gefragt, was ich bin", lenkte er also ab. „Ich bin ein Falmer, ein Schnee-Elf. Auri-El kennt Ihr als Akatosh."  
Das waren doch einmal Neuigkeiten! Kurioshi meinte sich zu erinnern, kurz vor seinem Sturz ein Stoßgebet zu Akatosh geschickt zu haben. Konnte der Gott ihm Gelebor geschickt haben? Aber nein, sicher nicht. Die Göttlichen waren nicht mit jemandem wie ihn, das musste ein Zufall sein.  
„Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Falmer", stellte er fest.  
„Ganz recht, ich bin nicht wie jene armseligen Kreaturen", sagte Gelebor. „Die Dwemer haben viele meines Volkes versklaven und verstümmeln können, doch nicht alle. Irgendwo in der Welt gibt es noch andere wie mich. Für sie halte ich hier Wache."  
„Ihr seid also der letzte", sagte Kurioshi trocken. Es klang unterschwellig in Gelebors Worten mit, auch wenn er etwas Anderes sagte.  
Der Falmer zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. „Womöglich mag es stimmen. Doch verrichte ich diesen Dienst auch für Auri-El, ich bin sein letzter Diener", sagte er. „Nun aber genug von mir. Sagt mir, wer seid Ihr und was hat Euch hierher verschlagen? Ich hörte einen Drachen auf der Jagd. War er hinter Euch her?"  
Kurioshi schwieg. „Vielleicht", sagte er nur.  
Gelebor lehnte sich zurück. „Soso…" Und dann: „Nun denn, behaltet Eure Geheimnisse. Jeder braucht wohl seine Geheimnisse."  
„Dieser Tage sind viele Drachen in den Himmeln Skyrims zu sehen", erklärte Kurioshi nun doch wage. „Schon manch ein Wanderer fiel ihnen zum Opfer."  
„So hörte auch ich", bestätigte Gelebor. „Das Drachenblut berichtete mir seliges."  
Nun wurden Kurioshis Augen groß und größer. „Das Drachenblut war hier?", stieß er aus. Vor Erstaunen wollte er sich aufrichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust. Stöhnend fasste er sich an die Rippen und musste feststellen, dass wohl einige gebrochen waren.  
Mit sanftem Druck schob der Schnee-Elf ihn wieder zurück auf sein Lager. „Euer Rücken ist schlimm verbrannt. Mehrere Eurer Rippen sind gebrochen, dazu Euer linkes Bein und Eure linke Hand ist ausgekugelt", zählte er auf. „Ihr habt zahlreiche Prellungen und noch mehr Schürfwunden davon getragen. Ebenso habt Ihr Euch den Kopf gestoßen, was bei solch einem Sturz wohl kein Wunder ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich erstaunt, dass Ihr überhaupt noch lebt."  
Ja, das klang übel, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Dovahkiin hier gewesen war, war es zunächst nebensächlich. „Was habt Ihr mit dem Drachenblut zu schaffen?", zischte er nun deutlich misstrauischer. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen auf.  
„Nicht mehr als mit Euch", sagte der Ritter-Paladin. „Er fand seinen Weg auf der Suche nach Auriels Bogen in dieses Tal. Als Preis für diese Waffe half er mir, diesen Tempel von allem Bösen zu befreien, das hier verweilte. Dann ging er wieder seiner Wege."  
„Ihr klingt nicht glücklich darüber", stellte Kurioshi fest.  
„Nein, denn das Drachenblut missbrauchte die Macht dieser Waffe, um die Prophezeiung der Tyrannei der Sonne zu erfüllen, eine Prophezeiung der Schriftrollen der Alten", stellte Gelebor klar.  
„Welche Macht besitzt dieser Bogen und was besagt diese Prophezeiung?", verlangte Kurioshi zu wissen. Kenne deinen Feind…  
„Dieser Bogen ist jene Waffe, die einst Auri-El in die Schlacht gegen Lorkhan führte", erklärte Gelebor. „Sie bezieht ihre Macht direkt aus Aetherius, aus der Sonne selbst. Wird diese Macht missbraucht, wird die Sonne in Schatten gehüllt, Ihr habt das sicherlich schon mehrmals beobachten können."  
Ja, das hatte er. Ganz Skyrim hatte sich gefragt, warum sich in der Vergangenheit mehrmals die Sonne verdunkelt hatte, völlig ohne Vorzeichen und scheinbar zufällig. Noch nie zuvor hatte man dieses Phänomen an den Himmeln Skyrims beobachten können.  
„Das also besagt diese Prophezeiung?", konkretisierte er. „Eine Sonnenfinsternis? Die gab es schon mehrere Male in der Vergangenheit."  
„Es ist mehr", widersprach Gelebor. „Dovahkiin kann die Sonne mit dem Bogen und dem Blut einer Tochter Kalthafens nach seinem Willen verdunkeln und so seine eigene Macht stärken. Er ist ebenso verdorben wie jede andere Kreatur Molag Bals."  
Und das machte Dovahkiin zu einem absolut tödlichen Gegner. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach hier und jetzt die Kehle durchschneiden, überlegte Kurioshi. Wahrscheinlich wäre das ein angenehmeres Ende, als von Dovahkiin gejagt und gefangen zu werden. Denn jagen würde er ihn. Früher oder später würde er erfahren, dass Kurioshi seinem Drachen entkommen war und würde ihn erneut hetzen: durch ganz Himmelsrand, von Nord nach Süd, und wenn es sein musste, sogar durch ganz Tamriel.  
Der Assassine verfiel in Schweigen und hüllte sich fester in die Decke, die Gelebor ihm gegeben hatte, während er ohnmächtig darnieder gelegen hatte.  
„Warum helft Ihr mir?", stellte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens jene Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Weil ich glaube, den Drachen zu kennen, der Euch verfolgte", sagte Gelebor.  
Kurioshi runzelte die Stirn. Das sagte ihm wenig. „Und das heißt?"  
„Ich glaubte, seinen Ruf zu erkennen", erklärte der Schnee-Elf. „Und ich glaube zu wissen, dass er gerufen wurde. Das Drachenblut rief Odahviing bereits vorher zur Hilfe, als es seinen Weg durch das Vergessene Tal suchte."  
„Das erklärt meine Frage immer noch nicht."  
„Dovahkiin hat Auriels Bogen beschmutzt. Er ist nicht mehr würdig, diese Waffe zu tragen."  
Ah, nun wurde die Sache klarer. „Ihr wollt Euer kostbares Spielzeug wieder haben, nicht wahr?"  
„So ist es. Und gleichzeitig kann ich aber nicht diesen Schrein verlassen."  
„Wie angenehm, dass ich plötzlich des Weges kam." Kurioshi musste auflachen. Welch Ironie! „Und ich soll Euch nun den Bogen wiederbeschaffen."  
„Ja." Gelebor sagte es ganz unverblümt.  
Und ebenso antwortete sein Gegenüber: „Nein."  
Gelebor wirkte überrascht. Dem Assassinen war es egal.  
„Dovahkiin hat seinen Drachen auf Euch gejagt, ganz offensichtlich will er Euch wegen irgendetwas tot sehen", sagte der Schnee-Elf. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, weshalb. Doch frage ich mich, ob Ihr das wirklich einfach so hinnehmen wollt? Wollt Ihr wirklich lieber davon laufen, statt umzukehren und zurückzuschlagen?"  
„Und Euch ganz nebenbei Euren Bogen wiederbeschaffen? Nein." Kurioshi bemühte sich, seine Stimme entschlossen wirken zu lassen, obgleich er schwächer und schwächer wurde. Dieses Gespräch strengte ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand sehr an. „Nein, denn ich weiß, dass Dovahkiin kein Gegner für mich ist. Ich bin kein Kämpfer."  
„Ihr führt Waffen bei Euch."  
„Habt Ihr sie Euch genauer angesehen? Sicher. Damit geht man nicht in den offenen Kampf."  
„Ihr seid mir ein Rätsel, Fremder", sagte schließlich Gelebor. „Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus Euch."  
„Und ich wäre Euch dankbar, es dabei zu belassen", entgegnete Kurioshi eisig.  
„Dann belassen wir es dabei", ging Gelebor darauf ein. „Ihr seid ohnehin noch nicht in der Verfassung für solch lange Gespräche."  
Kurioshi konnte ihm da nur stumm beipflichten.  
Gelebor erhob sich und machte sich an einem kleinen Feuer zu schaffen, das nahebei brannte und über dem er das Wasser erwärmt hatte, das er Kurioshi nach seinem Erwachen gegeben hatte. Der Assassine beobachtete den Elfen eine Weile und als er sicher war, dass dieser nichts Unüberlegtes versuchen würde, erlaubte er es sich, sich zu entspannen. Er sah hier keine anderen Waffen als seine eigenen und die waren alle vollzählig und nahe bei ihm. Gelebor war sicher schlau genug, es nicht auf ein Kräftemessen mit ihm ankommen zu lassen; auch jetzt noch, in seinem geschwächten Zustand, war er nicht zu unterschätzen. Seine Reflexe waren noch immer gut und Schmerz konnte man ausblenden, wenn man willensstark genug war. Und das war Kurioshi.


	4. Abschied

Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht betagelesen, wird aber zu gegebener Zeit nachgereicht. Ebenso war eigentlich geplant, das Kapitel noch länger zu gestalten, als ich es dann fertig stellte, fiel mir allerdings auf, dass es vielleicht klüger wäre, es im Zug des Stils dieses Textes zu teilen und die andere Hälfte erst nächste Woche online zu stellen.

In eigener Sache: Was ist der deutsche Name der Darkfall Caves? Miep... Spiel auf Englisch...

.

.

.

Gelebor pflegte seinen ungewöhnlichen Gast gesund. In all der Zeit redeten sie wenig miteinander, was vor allem an Kurioshis Schweigsamkeit lag. Er wollte seine Geheimnisse für sich bewahren und akzeptiere gleichzeitig, dass auch Gelebor die seinen hütete. Und Geheimnisse hatte er, da war sich der Assassine sicher. Denn vor allem eines verstand er nicht: Warum hegte der Schnee-Elf einen besonderen Groll gegen Vampire? Dass er einen solchen besaß, das schien Kurioshi recht eindeutig. Er merkte es daran, wie er über Dovahkiin sprach, mit welch Verachtung, obgleich man doch denken müsse, Gelebor wäre ihm dankbar, dass er ihm sein Allerheiligstes wiedergegeben hatte.  
In diesen Wochen und Monaten, die seine Genesung in Anspruch nahmen, lernte Kurioshi viel über diesen verborgenen und vergessenen Ort. Es war, als sei er viele Äonen in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden, in eine Zeit, in der die Menschen nichts weiter als eine schwache Rasse von Sklaven waren und in der die Elfen diese Welt regierten. Es war eine Zeit, in der die Dwemer ihre sagenumwobenen unterirdischen Städte errichteten und die Schnee-Elfen eine blühende Kultur waren.  
Nichts war mehr geblieben als Staub, verblassende Erinnerungen und vergessene Ruinen. Gelebor, so alt er sein mochte, war einer der letzten seiner Art, ein überfälliges Relikt einer Welt, die nicht mehr existierte.  
Lange Zeit war dieser Ort in Vergessenheit geraten, Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende der Einsamkeit für Gelebor inmitten einer leeren Eiswüste, in der nur noch die Geister der Vergangenheit wandelten. So zauberhaft dieses Tal auch war, so malerisch seine Landschaft, es erschien Kurioshi doch wie ein Grab.  
Er selbst fand es hier recht angenehm, denn er war niemand, der menschliche Gesellschaft lange ertrug. Um genau zu sein, trieb sie ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Er dachte nicht gern daran, an seine inneren Dämonen, die ihn regelmäßig zum Töten trieben, war er zu lange unter Menschen. Hier ging es noch. Das Tal war groß und Gelebor war ohnehin die meiste Zeit des Tages damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Gottesdienste zu verrichten für Gläubige, die niemals kommen würden, und für einen Gott, der ebenso tot war wie die Zivilisation, die seinen Kult gehegt hatte.  
Vielleicht verachtete er den Elfen für seinen Fanatismus, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, so lange er sich nur oft genug von ihm fern hielt. Denn dummer Weise war Kurioshi auf ihn angewiesen, so lange er noch nicht wieder gesund war. Und außerdem wusste er schlicht und ergreifend nicht, wie er wieder aus diesem Tal kommen sollte.  
Wie er es hasste, sich in einer Abhängigkeitssituation zu befinden.  
Wenn Gelebor dann doch einmal mit ihm reden wollte, antwortete sein Patient ihm meist nur einsilbig oder gar gleich mit Schweigen. Nicht selten fielen seine Antworten bissig und harsch aus. Und doch ließ Gelebor nicht locker und war weiterhin hin und wieder um das eine oder andere Gespräch bemüht. Doch ihre Rede kam nie wieder auf Auriels Bogen.  
Ansonsten herrschte in dem Tal allumfassende Stille. Allein das Pfeifen und Heulen des Windes und das Krachen des Eises waren zu hören. Gelegentlich heulte ein Wolf oder einer der Eisriesen stürzte den einen oder anderen Baum um. Darüber hinaus schwieg das Tal weitestgehend.  
Kurioshi genoss die Stille, sie war sein Reich. Er selbst lebte abgeschieden in einer Hütte in Hjaalmarsch. Sie hatte einst einem Alchemisten, Drelas, gehört, doch er hatte ihn getötet und dessen Heim für sich beansprucht. Hin und wieder wurde es zwar ungemütlich, wenn ein Drache um die alte Ruine oben auf den Bergen hinter seinem Heim kreiste, doch ansonsten war dies ein perfektes Heim für ihn.  
Auf diese Weise gingen die Wochen in das Land. Gelebor verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Tempeldiensten und Kurioshi meditierte. So ging seine Genesung recht rasch voran. Als schließlich auch sein gebrochenes Bein geheilt war, konnte er wieder mit seinen täglichen Übungen fortfahren.  
Damit hieß es nun auch bald, Abschied von diesem Tal nehmen zu können. Zwar war er hier vergleichsweise sicherer als andernorts, doch Kurioshi fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er allzu lange an einem Ort verweilen musste. Allmählich wurde er rastlos wie ein eingesperrter Säbelzahntiger und er spürte, wie seine Dämonen allmählich unruhig wurden. Und das war lebensgefährlich für all jene in seiner Umgebung, er wusste dies nur allzu gut.  
So war er ganz froh, dass es nun Zeit für ihn war, wieder seiner Wege zu gehen.  
Gelebor hatte seinem Gast einige Felle der sonderbaren Tiere des Tales gegeben, die er für ihn erlegt hatte. In diese Felle eingehüllt, stapfte nun Kurioshi neben dem Falmer her. Dem Elfen schien die Kälte wie immer nichts auszumachen; er sagte, dass dies eine Eigenart seiner Rasse war. Sie waren am Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang losgegangen und hatten für diesen Marsch einen ganzen Tag angesetzt.  
Wie immer schweigend suchten sie sich ihren Weg in das Tal hinab. Kurioshi erinnerte sich dessen, was Gelebor ihm über die einstige Bedeutung dieses Tales erzählt hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Scharen von Pilgern, ein buntes Treiben einer antiken Kultur. Die Realität bestand aus verrotteten Leichen von Falmern und deren zerstörten, primitiven Behausungen. Dovahkiin hatte ordentlich gewütet, als er sich hier durch gekämpft hatte.  
Über schmale Pfade, wackelige Brücken und tückische Eiswege hatten sie schließlich die Talsohle erreicht. Gelegentlich mussten sie einem Riesen ausweichen oder sich an einem Säbelzahntiger des Tales vorbei schleichen, doch ansonsten begegneten sie keinen Feinden. Die Falmer, die Gelebor einst von hier vertrieben hatten, waren alle tot.  
Am späten Mittag erreichten sie das Ende des Tals. Sie rasteten einen Moment, aßen etwas und bereiteten sich auf die Durchquerung der Höhlen vor. Darkfall Caves wurden sie genannt, sagte Gelebor, und laut ihm trugen sie ihren Namen zu Recht. Er hatte ein ganzes Bündel Fackeln mitgebracht.  
So gerüstet machten sie sich auf die zweite Etappe ihrer Reise.  
Gelebor hatte nicht falsch gesprochen, die Höhlen waren tatsächlich finster. Und doch glommen gespenstische, fluoreszierende Lichter in der Dunkelheit. Als sich seine Augen von der Helle des Tales an die Schwärze der Höhlen gewöhnt hatten, erkannte Kurioshi mit Staunen sonderbare Pflanzen, dergleichen er noch nie gesehen hatte. Mit offenem Mund stand er da und bestaunte dieses Wunder.  
Gelebor schmunzelte. „Wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr in ganz Mundus keinen vergleichbaren Ort finden."  
Die Pflanzen strahlten ein sanftes grünes und violettes Licht ab. Zuerst hatte Kurioshi geglaubt, es seien Bäume, die hier wuchsen, doch dann erkannte er sie als riesige Pilze. Von der hohen Decke weit über ihren Köpfen fiel aus einem Loch ein Wasserfall mit Donnern in einen See weit unter ihnen. Die Luft war feucht von der Gischt.  
„Gebt acht, manche Pflanzen sich giftig", warnte Gelebor ihn noch, dann ging er voran.  
Kurioshi schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von diesem Phänomen. Mit seiner wieder so typisch verschlossenen Miene folgte er dem Schnee-Elfen.  
Ihr Weg war lang, schweigsam und nicht ungefährlich. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln warf huschende Schatten auf ihren Weg. Ebenjener war tückisch und trügerisch. Der Assassine musste Acht geben, wohin er seine Füße setzte, wollte er nicht duzende Schritt in die Tiefe stürzen, oder auf unebenem Boden ausrutschen und fallen.  
Als sie jene erste Höhle verließen, durchquerten sie lange, gewundene Gänge, teils in vollkommene Finsternis gehüllt. Nur hin und wieder sahen sie außerhalb des Lichtkreises ihrer Fackeln weiterhin diese sonderbaren, leuchtenden Pflanzen, die ihr gespenstisches Licht in die Dunkelheit abgaben. Hin und wieder durchquerten sie weitere, kleinere Höhlen, doch keine war so groß, wie die erste. Einmal jedoch fanden sie in einer einen großen, bläulich leuchtenden Stein. Verwundert blieb Kurioshi stehen und sah sich dieses neue Wunder mit großen Augen, doch nicht einmal Gelebor konnte ihm mehr darüber sagen.  
Ihr Marsch musste sich wohl über Stunden hinziehen, auch wenn man so tief unter der Erde jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor. Kurioshi wurde zunehmend rastloser und nervöser. Er hasste es, auf so engen Raum ohne einen Ausblick auf einen Fluchtweg eingesperrt zu sein. Allmählich begann er, Gestalten in den huschenden Schatten zu sehen, wo keine waren.  
„Ihr seid nicht für die Schatten geboren", stellte der Schnee-Elf fest.  
„Für die Schatten durchaus, nicht aber für Orte wie diesen", widersprach der Assassine.  
„Sorgt Euch nicht, bald haben wir das Ende der Höhlen erreicht."  
Und so war es. Nach einer geraumen Zeit erreichten sie einen Schrein der Schnee-Elfen ähnlich jenem, über dessen magische Wege sie die Höhlen erreicht hatten. Erneut traten sie durch eines der Portale, auch wenn Kurioshi gewohnheitsgemäß zögerte; er vertraute nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise magisch zu sein schien. Auf der anderen Seite des Portals lag erneut eine große Höhle mit einem seichten See eiskalten Gebirgswassers, doch hier spürte Kurioshi das erste Mal seit Stunden einen leichten Luftzug.  
„Der Ausgang ist bald erreicht, dies ist die äußerste der Höhlen", sagte Gelebor.  
Kurioshi konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er froh über diesen Umstand war.  
Gelebor ging erneut voran, um seinen mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Gast auch auf diesem letzten Stück des Weges zu begleiten. Der Assassine folgte wie immer schweigend. Auf diesem Wegabschnitt begleitete sie das stete Rauschen des Wassers, mal lauter, mal leiser. Hin und wieder schollen die Geräusche des Wassers zu einem dröhnenden Donnern an, wenn irgendwo in den Felsen das Wasser in die Tiefen stürzte.  
Als es immer mehr bergauf ging und der frische Luftzug immer stärker wurde, entdeckte Kurioshi schließlich die Spuren menschlicher Anwesenheit, welche noch nicht allzu lange zurückliegen konnte. Im Schein der Fackeln erkannte er ein kleines, primitives Lager, getrocknetes Blut und menschliche Überreste; an einigen der Knochen hingen noch verfaulende Fleischreste.  
„Vor einiger Zeit hatten hier noch Trolle gelebt", erklärte Gelebor. „Dovahkiin berichtete mir, dass er bei den sterblichen Überresten dieser Frau eine Notiz gefunden habe, die aussage, dass sie versucht habe, in friedlicher Koexistenz mit den Trollen zu leben."  
Kurioshi musste unweigerlich höhnisch lächeln. Narren.  
Unbeeindruckt von der schaurigen Szenerie ging er weiter. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein und so war es auch. Nur noch einige Biegungen und Steigungen, dann sahen sie vor sich das Tageslicht. Unbewusst beschleunigte der Assassine seinen Schritt und trat auf den Höhlenausgang zu. Er musste nach der langen Finsternis der Höhlen die Augen zusammenkneifen, bis sie sich an das grelle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten. Dann wagte er den letzten Schritt.  
Süße Freiheit! Da war sie wieder. Die Weiten Skyrims, der kalte, schneidende Wind, die schroffe, wilde Landschaft. Endlich war er wieder hier. In Ruhe sah er sich um.  
Anscheinend befand er sich irgendwo weit im Nordwesten Skyrims, wahrscheinlich noch immer im Reach. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte das Gras, die Landschaft war so rau, wie er es vom Fürstenturm um Markarth herum kannte. In der Ferne kreisten einige Vögel am Himmel. Er meinte sogar schwach am Horizont den beeindruckenden Steinbogen zu erkennen, auf dem Einsamkeit erbaut worden war. Ansonsten herrschte friedliche Stille.  
Und nirgends war Blut zu sehen…  
Die Erinnerungen an sein treues Pferd überkamen ihn schlagartig. Leere, weitaus mehr als ohnehin schon, das hatte Blut hinterlassen. Kurioshi ertrug die Gesellschaft seinesgleichen nicht, doch die der Tiere war etwas völlig Anderes für ihn. Nun hatte er nicht einmal mehr das in seinem Leben, in dem er ohnehin nie viel besessen hatte. Er senkte den Blick, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss um Beherrschung bemüht die Zähne zusammen.  
Gelebor zeigt nicht, ob er wusste, was in Kurioshi vor sich ging. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene trat er an seine Seite.  
„Geht nach Norden", sagte er. „Dort findet Ihr an der Küste der See der Geister nahe einer alten Festung eine Eiswassermole. Ein Boot liegt dort vor Anker. Nehmt es und rudert damit zu der Festung, die Ihr auf einer Insel nördlich der Küste sehen könnt. Dies ist Burg Volkihar, Dovahkiin ist ihr Herrscher. Vielleicht denkt Ihr noch einmal über meine Bitte nach. Immerhin schuldet Ihr mir Euer Leben."  
Verfluchter Mistkerl! Wie er es hasste, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Kurioshi knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wir werden sehen", sagte er nur knapp angebunden.  
Gelebor sah ihn durchdringend an, doch er reagierte nur, indem er sich wieder sein Tuch vor das Gesicht band. Ihm gefiel nicht, dass der Schnee-Elf nun wusste, wie er aussah, aber es war nicht zu ändern gewesen. Schon als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war, hatte Gelebor ihm das Tuch abgenommen, also hatte danach vorläufig keine Notwendigkeit bestanden, es wieder anzulegen.  
„Lebt wohl. Vielleicht führt Euch Euer Weg eines Tages zu besseren Zeiten als diesen", wünschte Gelebor ihm nun. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen, ich glaube es eher nicht. Viel Glück in Eurem Leben."  
„Lebt wohl…" Ein schlichtes Danke brachte Kurioshi schon nicht mehr über die Lippen.  
Mit diesen knappen Worten trennten sich ihre Wege. Gelebor kehrte in seine Höhle und die ewige Einsamkeit zurück und Kurioshi betrat erneut die Welt der Lebenden.


End file.
